


que sera sera

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Self-Doubt, i stan hazel percy friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Hazel's not sure why they need her on the quest. Percy's there to reasure her.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque
Series: collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	que sera sera

**HAZEL POV**

Hazel had to admit Piper had a point. When she had first told her Percy wasn’t as impressive as Jason, she’d almost laughed. But, now, after seeing them next to each other. Hazel could almost see it. 

Percy didn’t have the same aura of confidence as Jason did or the same self-respect Annabeth had. If she hadn’t personally met him first, she would’ve wondered what was so great about him. 

So, when she was taking watch one night, she was slightly surprised to find him leaning against the doorway. 

“Hey,” she whispered

“Hey,” he walked up, leaning against the railing with her. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” she finally asked

Percy shook his head, “No,” his voice sounded raw.

She looked up at him. His eyes seemed to go right through people like he knew all your secrets and fears. 

“Nightmares,” she asks

“Just regular ones,” he says

Sounds about right. They were on a quest to defeat mother Earth herself and bring together two camps who were rivals. Hazel couldn’t help but wonder why she’d be a part of something like this. Everyone else on the ship had actually done something. Why would they need a thirteen-year-old from 1930’s New Orleans? And Hazel was terrified. Everybody else seemed to have their act together. 

She was so lost in thought that she forgot Percy was next to her until he shifted. 

“Why are we doing this?” she asked. He frowned, looking over at her. His green eyes were startling bright in the dark. Hazel wondered vaguely if they were glow-in-the-dark.

“Y’know, flying on a magical boat with a bunch of kids and a satyr to destroy the Earth?” 

Percy snorts, “Guess that’s one way of putting it,” 

She raises an eyebrow, “Am I wrong?” 

“No,” he grins. After a few moments, he answers.

“I guess we do it for the gods,” he shrugs. Hazel must’ve made a face, because he continues, “And if you don’t like that answer then we do it for our friend. Our family. The world,” 

Hazel thinks about this, not sure if she liked that answer, either. The fate of the world carried on a couple of kids’ shoulders. She can’t help but think that it’s a heavy burden. The heaviest one she’s ever had to carry.

“Are you scared?” she blurts

“Of course I am,” 

She looked over at him, startled. She was not expecting that. He grins, again.

“Don’t look so surprised,” 

Hazel blushes, “Well, I mean, it’s just, you’ve done this before right? The whole saving-the-world thing?” 

He nods, “Well, I don’t know about me in particular, but Camp Half-Blood has. Annabeth has.”

“So...you haven’t done it before?”

He shrugs, “I got by with my friends. And a _whole_ lotta luck,” 

Hazel looks back out onto the water. The moonlight danced off the surface, to a song nobody could hear. Percy sighs, next to her, pushing off the rail and standing up. 

“I’m gonna go see if I can’t get some sleep. But, Hazel?”

She looks behind her at him, “Yeah?”

“There’s this old thing my mom used to tell me. Que Sera Sera,”

She frowns, “What’s it mean?”

“Whatever will be, will be,” he turns back around, heading to his room.

“Goodnight, Haze,”

“Night, Percy,”

**_fin._ **


End file.
